haunted_pagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Click.exe
December 11, 2012 It was a dark and gloomy winter day. Snow was lightly falling like a clean blanket outside. I was in the house, there was no school that day due to the snow. I was never an outside type of person so I stayed in looking for games for my iPhone. Then one came up that looked interesting, "Click". It looked like a game with several different games in it. I always liked things like these because they are convenient to use. I clicked download and it started right away, without me even entering my password. I took it as a glitch and went to watch tv while it downloaded. I turned on my tv and it went to an offline screen, most likely because of the snow. I decided I would have to do something else. I went and put on my warmest clothes and went outside in the snow. I played around in it for nearly an hour before heading back inside. When I went inside I immediately ran to check if my phone had downloaded the game yet and sure enough, it did. It was saved on the third page of my screen. It had a mouse pointer app logo and was titled "Click". When I opened the file a strange looking smiley face with the words "Welcome, James". This freaked me out a little but I knew proper programming could make it show that. After being on that screen for about 10 seconds it opened up a new page with words. They were each in separate corners of the page. The top left one said exit, the top right said "Click.exe". The bottom left said "Space bar" which I laughed at because of how dumb that looked and the bottom right said "OneMoreKill.exe". I didn't know why it had the .exe's at the end but I really didn't care. I started with OneMoreKill.exe, I clicked it and another page opened up with 5 links. They were in the four corners and the middle. The top left was "Family.jpg" The top right was "You.exe" the bottom left was "Officer.exe" the bottom right was "Death.avi" and the middle was "Random". I clicked Family.jpg first. It took me to an image of a family, standing together, they all looked terrified and there was a shadow of a camera man on the ground nearby them. The family had 4 members, The one to the far left was a girl, probably around 6 or 7 years old, next to her looked like the dad, probably around 26 or 27 years old. Next to him was the mom, who looked around 25 years old, she was also holding what looked to be a small child or a baby. I wasn't sure why this image was here, so I looked closer. After further inspecting I saw what looked like a dead body behind the family. I thought it was a photoshop to go along with OneMoreKill.exe. Maybe this was a mystery game. I decided to click the arrow at the top of the page to go back and click a different link. When I went back the link for "Family.jpg" was gone and now it just said "Don't turn back". This creeped me out a bit but I ignored it. Next I decided to click "Random" which was in the middle of the screen. This brought up a crappily animated loading screen for about ten seconds and then brought up a picture of random stuff all overlapping each other. I pressed the back arrow thinking that was the stupidest thing I had seen all day. After loading back to the second menu screen for OneMoreKill.exe, I noticed everything was gone except "Officer.avi". I clicked this and it brought up an even more crappy loading screen this time. This time it showed the percent it loaded at least. It loaded for nearly a minute until it opened up a video which started playing right away. It showed a police officer asleep on a concrete floor. The camera man was recording him up very close, you could count the number of eyelashes the officer had if you wanted. Then the camera zoomed back out and the camera man started kicking the officer in the face. I wondered what he was thinking while doing this. The police officer then got up and looked pissed. The camera man then reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, shooting the officer. I nearly puked when I saw the blood fly out. the officer fell over and ran outside from what looked like an abandoned building. Outside there were a few people staring at him in the hard snow that was happening, and a kid even walked up and asked what he did. He grabbed the kid and ran off and when the kid looked at the camera, I could tell, it was my cousin! I immediately pressed the home button to call 911. The app wouldn't close. My power button also wouldn't work. About 10 seconds later I got an alert from my iPhone saying an kidnapping had happened a mile away. I wanted to puke. I ran outside yelling for help. But that wouldn't work. I was in the outskirts of town and a near blizzard was happening. I decided I had to freeze. I ran as fast as I could to my neighbors which was nearly half a mile away. I got outside and ran as fast as I could through the winter storm. That was my only mistake. I was running and fell over from the wind of the winter storm. I tried as hard to get up, but that made me fall deeper into the snow. I had seen shows on how to get out of deep snow so this was the best time to see if it worked. I put my arms up on top of the snow and laid my body back in the snow in a horizontal position and with one determined push, I was back on top of the snow. I laid my body flat and rolled as fast as I could towards the road, which had only about half as much snow on it. After about 5 minutes of freezing I was down to the road. I could not move my right arm and my left arm was very weak. I didn't care. I ran down the ice and snow covered road, (occasionally falling) all the way to my neighbors house. The house was uphill from the road so I decided to risk it and make a snow tunell. I ran into the snow hard with my head and immediately started digging with my left arm. After about 30 minutes of pure determination I was at their house. I ran up to the door and rung the doorbell. Almost right away someone appeared at the window, it was the neighbor. He opened the door and went in right away. He asked what had happened and I said a kidnapping had happened and I couldn't call the police. He went over and called the police for me and I said that it was the guy who made the app "Click" and the victim was my cousin. They said if I did another prank call I would be in huge trouble. They hung up on me. I told the neighbors and they said there was nothing he could do. He said just to wait there until the storm stophearing from my parents, or the police.ped. After several hours of waiting there, the sotrm died down but not the snow. I ended up staying in that house for 5 days, not hearing from my parents, or the police. After 5 days I went back to my house and tried to call my parents, but my phone wouldnt respond. In just a few days time my life had went to crap. I stayed at my house for a few days. No news from my parents. I had tried to keep it cool but I lost it in tears here. I sobbing realizing my cousin had been kidnapped, and my parents were probably dead. This is when my life changed. I am now at a new home, telling you guys this story. When I get more info I will update. I hope, if any of you ever see a game called "Click" on the app store, not to download it. June 3, 2013 Are any of you still out there? You probably thought I have died but thank god, I haven't. I am going to answer all your questions soon after explaining something. First, stop emailing me questions. I have gotten way to many in the time between my last post and now. Also, please stop emailing me pretending to be the kidnapper. Its not even funny. Now here is the juicer details, I am now staying with my adopted family (Yes my parents died). So I can type this up as long as I want it to be now, I plan to update this as much as I can. Now here is the story of what happened in the months I was gone. Nothing happened except me emotionally breaking down between December and February (When I was moving in with my adopted parents). I am not going to go into detail of how I broke down because that is personal. Soon, I moved in to their house. They seemed very nice and caring. Ii didn't bring most of my stuff because it brought back too many memories. But, I did bring my iPhone as a reminder of what caused all this trouble. The words Find Me were burned into the screen from being open so long on Click.exe. I kept my phone with my so I could always remember to try to find the kidnapper. But, back to the story. Soon after I moved in we were all up late, watching a movie, (I forget which one, but I remember it was a comedy), When we heard rustling around outside. There usually weren't many animals around so we went to look what it was. We looked out the window to see a tall man, probably 6' 6" staring at us. My adopted dad, Joe, ran to the phone and called the police while I stared at the man frozen in terror. He started hitting the window, trying to get in. I stood there for possibly 15 minutes in terror at this man when finally, police showed up. The man ran off and the police went after him, out of sight. I was screaming and crying at this point. After my adopted mom, Kat, finally got me to calm down I went and looked at the window to see if anyone else was there. To my surprise there was, laying on the ground. It looked like a kid and I could here soft muffled crying coming from them. Without thinking I ran outside to see who it was. I finally ran up to them, it was my cousin, James, the one who had been kidnapped! I picked him up to see that one of his legs had been broken and the other one severely slashed. I cried at the sight of this. My poor little cousin, slashed and hurt. Crying uncontrollably. I ran him inside and my adopted parents (who I will just refer to as parents from now on) started screaming as I explained that was the cousi who had been napped. Joe called 911 again for an ambulance while Kat got stuff to clean up the wounds. I stayed with him, telling him he would be ok, although I was unsure myself. After a few minutes he stopped crying and starting talking about "His empire" and "That man". I was worried about him. I started to ask him what that was when the ambulance showed up.